falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
My Megaton House
|type=building |image=F3-Mymegatonhouse.jpg |inside=Megaton |quests=The Power of the Atom, Holy Water (quest) |extra= |refid=000151E3 (Empty House) |cell=MegatonPlayerHouse (Empty House) }} is a player residence in Megaton which becomes available after you disarm the bomb during the The Power of the Atom quest. Sheriff Lucas Simms or his son Harden Simms (if the Sheriff has been killed) gives you the key to the house after disarming the nuclear bomb in the center of Megaton. At this point the "Empty House" turns into . This house is, also, called a luxury apartment by a directional sign. Amenities You get a robot butler, Wadsworth, who is able to tell you science related jokes, supply you with Purified Water (he will give up to five bottles, then you must wait one week for him to recharge), cut your hair and explain what your home improvements are used for. If the player has purchased the Infirmary, Wadsworth will remind you to use it if you pass by him injured. Sleeping in the bed on the second floor of the shack grants the player the "Well Rested" effect (+10% xp) for 12 hours from when they wake. The house also comes with random loot in the five containers. Two of them on the top floor in your "bedroom" (desk and file cabinet) and three on the first floor (two lockers opposite each other in the main area and the refrigerator in the "kitchen" cranny). These containers are proven safe places to store things, bugs excepted (see below). Home Improvements Once you are a resident of Megaton and proud owner of your own house, you can enhance your new home by adding various improvements which can be purchased from Moira at Craterside Supply. You can improve your house with a My First Infirmary, My First Jukebox, My First Laboratory, My First Nuka-Cola Machine and a My First Workbench. All of these improvements add new functionality to your house which ranges from being able to heal yourself instantly and for free to simply being able to listen to music in your house without using your Pip-Boy radio. If you talk to Moira she can change the decor from a run down shack to one of the following themes: Raider, Wasteland Explorer, Vault, Science, Pre-War and Love Machine. You can't sell the themes back to her but you can always buy a new one. Players looking to obtain skill books from their themes will want to buy the Science (Nikola Tesla and You), and the Love Machine (Lying, Congressional Style) themes since they are the only two that offer this extra gift. These can only be obtained once, however. Besides pre-defined themes, a playful player can equip the shack with pretty much everything found in the wasteland, dropping items and arranging them with the drag key, or even with "guards", leaving them around and pushing by walking directly at them in desired location. However, the player must "renew" partnership whenever passing around in order to prevent companions from returning to pre-defined locations. Notes * Length does not affect health regained while sleeping. Your health is refilled the same after 1 hour as it is after 24. * In the Broken Steel add-on a pamphlet appears on your door, talking about the Holy Water. (And for most keeps respawning even after you've taken it the first time. PC, PS3) *After 150 hours of gameplay any items left out of a container are reset, meaning that the item will be at 100% condition if it degrades and any stolen property markers disappear. (tested XBox360) Bugs * Disappearing items - Many of the storage containers are bugged and instead of all them being 'Secured' and safe to store things in, some of them will randomly empty (Lockers on the opposite end of the front door, Desk) or 'restock' default items (the fridge). The only container that always seems to properly secure itself is the set of lockers right next to the door. (This appears to be fixed) ** Fix - One must open the console, click the locker/filing cabinet, and type to check whether it is owned by the player. If it is not, click the container and type . One can verify whether it worked by clicking the container and typing again. Close the console to move to the next container and repeat. * With the add-on The Pitt all house themes will reset after returning from The Pitt. This means you can get another copy of Tesla and Lying with their respective themes (and all items that go along with the theme).(360) * Getting Stuck: JUMP ON YOUR BED If you climb onto your bed and go into the left hand side of the bed (facing it) close to the wall, your character will get stuck, forcing you to load another save, or use to move out. Another way around is to have a companion with you. Put away your weapons as if you want to fight unarmed and hit your companion in V.A.T.S. If your companion is close enough (whenever you are able to use vats in your stuck position) you will be put right next to your companion. When he gets angry, pull down your fists and move away. The situation will cool down. Another possible way to get unstuck even if you don't have a companion is to attack Wadsworth (your robot butler) if he happens by the door. The actual space of the doorway you can see out of from the corner you can get stuck in is somewhat narrow so this might be tricky or require patience. Attacking him should coax him into the room where V.A.T.S. mode can be used to reposition yourself. Leave the house and wait a few days and Wadsworth will no longer be hostile, so you won't be forced to kill him to continue using the house as before. * Paladin in The Bedroom: While working on getting the dish for Three Dog with a 13th level character, a Brotherhood of Steel Paladin spawned after resting, he appeared to be from GNR carried a laser rifle was wearing a set of Brotherhood Power Armor, which was above a more repaired set in inventory, he also ghosted in V.A.T.S as he was running out the door, he seemed to have full health but was killed by a Giant Soldier Ant outside of Megaton. (PS3) (Confirmed for PS3, though the Paladin comes at any level and is Paladin Hoss, he now appears everytime the Lone Wanderer sleeps and either runs straight out or gets stuck on the desk.) * Another variation of the paladin bug occurred with two paladins, one being Paladin Hoss, carrying a Fat Man. He immediately ran outside in the direction of the D.C. area (east). He fired his Fat Man into a random direction, yelling 'Fire in the hole!' He then continued with a missile launcher to assault a nearby enclave encampment, then disappeared. * Some times when you are manipulating an object up against the wall the object will go through the wall forcing you to drop it, if this happens 80% of the time the object will spawn inside the house next to your front door. (Confirmed on PC and PS3 and Xbox 360) *You may be hurt a little bit each time you enter your Megaton house, as you can hear your player grunt and see blood on the door. (Xbox 360) *Sometimes the house in megaton can glitch, and will always freeze the console, forcing a restart, whenever the player tries to enter. This appears to be a bug with the saved game, and can be fixed by creating a new character, it seems to happen even on older saves of the same character, but not at all for the new character. *Sometimes if a player leaves items outside of containers, (lying on a table, etc.) the items will all disappear and the theme will reset all the original items back, even if you sold them. (confirmed xbox 360) *Some items removed from storage and placed as decorations may appear to not be owned by the player and must be "stolen" to re-obtain, however you receive no loss in karma. This may result from the item being first obtained through questionable measures. (confirmed xbox 360 and PS3 and PC) *While receiving a haircut from Wadsworth, make sure to be on level ground with the robot. If you aren't, the little bubble which is supposed to display your character's image will be either completely blank or only show fragments of the face (confirmed xbox 360 and PC). Videos *Video containing a tour of all the available themes: Click Here! References de:Mein Megaton Haus en:My Megaton house es:Mi casa en Megatón fr:Ma maison de Megaton it:La mia Casa di Megaton pl:Mój Dom w Megatonie pt:My Megaton House ru:Мой дом в Мегатонне uk:Мій будинок у Мегатонні Category:Fallout 3 places Category:Megaton buildings